Technical expertise, services and overall responsibilities: We provide investigators a centralized resource for complex equipment specialized for murine testing such as: CLAMS indirect calorimetry system Emitter transmitters and temperature controlled animal housing chamber DSI telemetry system Noldus home cage monitoring system with Ethovision software. Behavioral tracking systems. Oversee the COY Hypoxia chambers, and the Bruker minispec and EchoMRI NMR body composition analyzers Vevo2100 high frequency ultrasound machine. MPC staff possesses the technical knowledge to set up, program, run, troubleshoot, process data, calibrate, and maintain all core equipment. We oversee the maintenance and care of all equipment. We assess the accuracy of data generated from testing systems. We are knowledgeable working with the diverse software programs associated with the equipment. We conduct procedures, and carry out complex experimental protocols involved in mouse testing that require a high degree of specialized skill and training such as: Telemetry implantation surgeries, cardiac catheterizations, mouse intubations, vascular line placements. Echocardiography, vascular and full body ultrasound examinations. Behavioral observations, behavioral experimental design, behavioral scoring, etc. Pulmonary function testing involving complex anesthetic and procedural protocols. Dobutamine stress testing using low and high dose constant rate dobutamine infusions. Multi-lead ECG testing and arrthymia analysis with or without drug challenges. Consultative Services: We also have broad experience and expertise working with a variety of mouse models enabling us to offer PIs timely, appropriate, targeted and comprehensive strategic phenotyping services: Method selection guidance, protocol development, experimental design Comprehensive model specific testing strategies and implementation Develop, refine, and/or customize testing protocols to model and scientific aim. Data acquisition, analysis, interpretation. Provide guidance for follow up testing and alternative methods during ongoing studies. Assistance with manuscript preparation, grant proposals, figure preparations for posters, presentations, etc. Additionally, we house and care for study animals during the duration of the study, coordinate the movement of the animals to and from our facility, conduct all testing, and provide training to NIH scientists, post-docs, post-baccs, and students.